


Birthing Hips

by Jellybean96



Series: Bits and Things [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Reunion, Fluff, Gramsy is hard to impress, Gramsy is very blunt, Grant's family is actually nice, they aren't jerks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annual Ward Family Reunion. Skye's first time going. Tackle football is played. Teasing is done. And Gramsy shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthing Hips

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Got a new one for ya! I figure we probably need this after the crazy ride that was last night's episode. Although by the sound and look of it, next week is going to be even crazier. But nonetheless, I present you with this new, fluffy chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Skye, come on! We need to get on the road now if we want to get there on time!" 25 year old Grant Ward yells through the front door of the small house he shares with his fiancé Skye.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming. No need to get all crazy and stuff." Skye appears in the hallway, a small bag on one shoulder as she stuffs a few more things into it. She stops once she reaches him and looks up, "Ready?"

"I've been ready for the last twenty minutes. I've just been waiting for you."

Skye rolls her eyes, "Whatever. Let's go. We don't need your mother chewing our heads off because we're late. Again."

Grant smiles and grabs her hand, pulling her out the front door and towards the car. He opens her door for her and lets her get in, shutting the door after her. He walks around the front of the car to the driver's side, climbs in, closes the door and puts the key into the ignition to start the car. Slowly, Grant pulls forward out of the driveway and onto the road. A four hour car ride to his parents place for their first family reunion as an engaged couple, and Skye's first one all together. She was never able to go to one before because of previously arranged events or work. She's met his parents before, but his sister and two brothers and their families don't live in town. So now it's just the matter of meeting the rest of his family, and hopefully, if everything goes well, they'll all love her.

* * *

*4 hours later*

Grant pulls up behind a silver minivan and shuts the car off, pulling the keys out of the ignition. He sits back in his seat and looks over, smiling at the sight of his fiancé asleep in the seat next to him. She had fallen asleep after the first hour claiming to be bored out of her mind. And as much as Grant wanted her awake during the trip so he wouldn't feel lonely, he decided that it would be the best for the both of them, though mainly himself, if he let her sleep. Especially if she is going to have to put up with his crazy and ridiculous family.

He leans over and places a hand on her shoulder and shakes her gently, "Skye? It's time to get up. We're here."

Skye slowly opens her eyes, letting them readjust to the light outside. "Okay. Time to meet the rest of your family," she says with a slight groan.

Grant rolls his eyes, "Oh they're not that bad."

"It they are anything at all like you then they will be," she teases.

"Stop complaining and let's go." Grant sits back in his seat and opens his door behind him. He goes around the front of the car and opens Skye's door for her, letting her climb out. He opens the back door, reaching into the backseat to grab out his and Skye's suitcases, pulling them out and closing the door.

"You ready?" He asks her as he turns to smile at her and hands her her own suitcase.

She sighs and accepts the suitcase from him, "I guess."

"Relax Skye, just be yourself. If the rest of my family is anything like me, then they'll love you instantaneously. Just like I did." He gives her a flashy smile and presses a kiss to the side of her head.

"Stop being cheesy," she says back with a smile.

Grant grabs her hand in his and pulls her towards the front door, eager for his family to meet the woman he is going to be spending the rest of his life with.

"I'm home!" Grant exclaims as he and Skye enter his parents' house. A few seconds later, the pitter patter of tiny feet can be heard across the floor.

"Uncle Grant!" Five small children come running down the hallway. Grant motions to Skye to give him a minute as he steps away from her and squats down to their height. Holding his arms out, he manages to balance himself as he is almost tackled to the ground by the five child bodies attaching themselves to him in hugs.

"Hey guys," Grant laughs at the five children. They pull back from the hug but stay standing in front of him. Skye gets a better look at the children and can see two dark haired little boys and three little girls, two with slightly lighter hair than the two boys and the other with the exact same dark as the boys.

"Uncle Grant, come play with us!" One of the little boys says excitedly, jumping up and down. The other four kids agree and begin jumping up and down as well. A medium height woman enters down the hallway towards them, drying her hands on a dish towel, "Kids, leave your Uncle alone so he can go and unpack. You can play with him in a little while. Now go in the living room." The five children reluctantly agree and then head off into the living room, leaving the three adults by themselves.

"Sorry about that Grant," the woman says, "They've been bugging me and Joey for hours about when you were going to get here."

Grant shrugs, "It's okay Mandy. No harm done." Skye clears her throat off to the side and Grant turns his head, smiling at her. "Oh, sorry honey. Come here." He holds out one of his hands to her and she steps forward, accepting his hand. She returns his smile and they both turn to face Mandy. "Mandy, this is my fiancé, Skye Conrad. Skye, this is my older sister Amanda Johnson."

"Hi Amanda," Skye says, holding her hand out to the older woman.

Mandy smiles and moves Skye's hand away, pulling her in for a hug, "This family is all hugs, Skye. And Amanda is so formal, call me Mandy."

Mandy releases Skye from the hug, who smiles at Mandy, "Alright, Mandy."

"Is that my favorite brother I hear?"

Grant smiles at the man entering the hallway, "I wouldn't let Joey hear you saying that if I were you."

"Eh. He knows I like him slightly less." He lets a smile grace his face, "It's great to see you again, Grant." He steps forward, pulling Grant into a hug.

Grant hugs him back, "It's great to see you too, Andy."

When they pull from the hug, Andy's eyes fall upon Skye, "And who is this beauty?"

"Andy, this is Skye, my fiancé. Skye, this is Andrew, my baby brother."

"Well I'm hardly a baby anymore."

"You'll always be the baby of the family, Andy," Mandy speaks up.

"It's great to meet you, Andy," Skye says.

"You too," Andy smiles at her. "I'm glad my brother finally found someone who could put up with him."

"I'm not that difficult to be around," Grant defends himself.

"Please babe," Skye speaks up. "I have so many pet peeves when it comes to you. I just keep them to myself because I know you're a whiner."

"Grant, I like her already." Andy says with a wide smiles. "I think she's going to fit in just perfectly."

"Okay, okay. I get it. Hey, is mom in the kitchen?"

Mandy nods her head, "Yep. Now, if you'd excuse me, I think I just heard a crash from somewhere, so I'm going to go and make sure mine and Joey's children haven't killed each other. Yet. It was great to meet you Skye."

"You too, Mandy," Skye says back as Mandy, hurries off in another direction, in search of her children.

"I'll take your bags upstairs," Andy offers. He bends down and picks up both suitcases, "Mom put the two of you in your old room, Grant. Though she did tell me to remind you both that there are children staying in this house, so no having sex in the house."

Skye's eyes widen and Grant frowns, "Mom never said that."

Andy grins, "No she did not. But it still rings true. I don't think Mandy and Joey want their kids to be scarred for life hearing something that they didn't need to hear." Skye blushes this time.

"Well, thank you for offering to take our bags upstairs, Andy. That is very kind of you."

"Anything for my favorite brother," he smiles before turning to the stairs and making his way up them.

"Sorry about him," Grant turns to Skye. "I forgot to mention that Andy can be a little…well, Andy."

"It's fine," Skye assures him. "Really."

"Okay. Now come on, let's go see mom," Grant says, tugging Skye along.

"It's a really good thing I love your mom." Grant gives her a smile and drags her through the house, towards the kitchen.

"Mom?" He calls out.

"In here."

"Hey mom," Grant greets as he walks into the kitchen, Skye entering behind him.

"Grant," his mom replies, enveloping him in a hug.

"Hey Sophia," Skye says from off to the side.

"Skye," Sophia smiles. "Come here," she pulls her in for a hug which Skye gladly returns. "Have you met Grant's siblings yet?" She asks Skye when she pulls from the hug.

"I met Andy and Mandy," Skye says. "They're both really nice. Haven't met Joey yet, though."

"Oh, well, I'm sure you'll meet him before the day is out."

"I'm looking forward to it," Skye smiles.

"Hey mom, is dad here?"

"Yes. He's down in the den. Why don't you go and say hi."

"Okay. Come on, Skye," he says, holding his hand out for Skye to take. She accepts his hand and they begin to leave the room when Sophia stops them.

"Skye, why don't you stay up here and help me with lunch? You can say hello to Roger later."

"Umm. Okay," Skye looks at Grant. "I guess I'll see you later then." She leans up to place a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Oh, watch out for Gramsy if she shows up before I get back," Grant whispers in Skye's ear. "She's extremely blunt and straight forward. So be careful."

"Thanks for the warning," Skye smiles.

"No problem," Grant smiles back. "Have fun."

"I will." Grant walks off in the direction of the den and Skye turns back around to face Sophia. She walks over to her and leans back against one of the counters.

"You two are just so cute," Sophia says, causing Skye to blush slightly.

"Thanks," Skye says, "I think."

"Come here," Sophia waves her hand for Skye to come closer. "You can start on the fruit salad."

"Okay," Skye walks to the opposite counter that Sophia is at and begins the work on the fruit salad.

* * *

"Hey mom."

Looking up from what she and Sophia are doing, Skye sees a tall man entering the kitchen. He looks very much like Grant and Andy, so she assumes this is the final Ward sibling, Joey.

"Joey," Sophia smiles at her eldest son. "When did you get back?"

"Just now," he smiles. He takes a deep breath, "Lunch smells great. And I'm sure it'll taste just as good."

"Thank you, sweetheart," Sophia smiles. "Now, I don't believe you've met Skye yet." The woman grips her son by the shoulders, turning him so that he is facing Skye.

"Hello," he says, holding his hand out. "I'm Joseph, Grant's oldest brother. But you can just call me Joey."

Skye takes his hand, "Hi Joey. I'm Skye, Grant's fiancé."

"So you're the one, huh?"

"I guess so," Skye replies.

"Well, welcome to the family, Skye." He gives her a soft smile.

"Thanks," she smiles back.

Joey turns back to his mom, "Is dad down in the den?"

"Yes. And Grant is down there too."

"Awesome. Thanks mom," he leans forward and presses a kiss to her cheek before leaving the kitchen.

* * *

"And that was the last time Grant ever did that," Mandy finishes, laughing along with everyone else, except for Grant.

"I thought we were never going to bring that up again," Grant pouts.

"Come on, Grant," Mandy says. "Don't you think the girl you're going to marry should know every little thing about you?"

"Yeah," Skye says from her spot on Grant's lap. Her arms are wrapped around his neck, her legs hanging sideways off of the chair, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, "I am really loving these stories. I've never heard any of them before."

"That's because I made a point of never telling them to you. I didn't want to scare you away."

"Grant, you've known me for years. You had to have known that I wouldn't have run, I would have laughed my head off."

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side," Grant says.

"When it comes to teasing you? Please, you know what side I'm on," she gives him a sly smile.

He sighs, "Yeah, I know."

"Good," she pats his cheek and then gives it a small kiss.

"I really like this one, Grant," Mandy laughs. "She knows where it's at." She looks directly at Skye, "Some of his crushes and girlfriends in the past never teased him; they were little Barbie dolls practically. One of his girlfriends flat out refused to get down and dirty when we asked her to join us in a game of tackle football when our cousins were in town once."

Skye's eyes light up, "Are you guys gonna play that this weekend? Cause I totally want in."

"You want to play tackle football?" Mandy asks. Skye nods her head. "I should warn that it's not like normal tackle football. Ours is way more brutal."

"She can handle it," Grant informs his sister. "She used to play tackle charades with her foster brothers."

"What's that?" One of Grant's cousins says.

"It's like regular charades," Skye begins. "But it's way more brutal. I even have a few scars from playing it."

"Skye," Joey speaks up, "I think you're going to fit in perfectly with this family."

"I think so too," Grant says as he wraps his arms tighter around Skye and pulls her closer, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

"Guys, I think that was the best game of tackle football ever." Grant's cousin, Michael, says as everyone makes their way to the back porch of the house.

"I'll second that," Andy says. "And I'll be the first to say that Skye was definitely the best player out there."

"All in favor of making Skye the MVP raise your right hand," Mandy says, tucking the game ball under her left arm and raising her right hand into the air. Everyone else raises their right hand as well, huge smiles on all of their faces.

"Then it's settled," Sophia says from her spot on the porch. "The first ever MVP of the Ward Family Reunion Tackle Football Game is Skye Conrad!"

Everyone cheers as Grant wraps Skye in a side hug, leaving his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Thanks guys," she says.

"Oh! Hey mom?" Grant shouts.

"Yes?"

"When is Gramsy getting here?"

"She should be here soon."

"Okay."

"Did someone say Gramsy?!" All heads turn to the back door to see an older woman standing in the doorway of the house, a big smile on her face.

"Gramsy!" All the kids, including Grant, Mandy, Andy, and their cousins and spouses, shout, running towards her as she steps down. They all engulf her in a hug which she gladly accepts.

When they pull away, all the younger kids start spouting off different things to tell her, one right after the other. "Hang on a second," Gramsy says, looking up from the kids for a moment and turning her gaze to where Skye stands across the yard. She makes her way through the crowd of people and towards Skye, "Who is this young thing? I don't recognize her."

"Gramsy," Grant says, walking up to the two women, "this is Skye, my fiancé. Skye, this is Gramsy, Marianne."

"Nice to meet you, Marianne," Skye says.

"Oh, please," Marianne says, "You're basically family already, call me Gramsy."

"Okay," Skye smiles, "Gramsy it is."

"Good," Marianne replies, giving Skye a hug and then pulls back. "Now let me get a good look at you." She stands back a little and eyes Skye up and down. "Turn." Skye does so, turning slowly, and then stands back in front of Marianne.

"Favorite color?"

"Excuse me?" Skye asks, slightly perplexed.

"It's a simple question with a simple answer, what is your favorite color?"

"Purple."

"Favorite food?"

"Homemade pizza."

"Any siblings?"

"Four foster brothers. All of them older."

"Favorite subject in school?"

"Computer Sciences."

"Hobbies?"

"Messing around my computer, playing tackle charades with my brothers, teasing Grant relentlessly."

"What do you do for work?"

"I'm the head of the IT department at a Fortune 500 company."

"How long have you known Grant?"

"Since freshman year of college."

"How long have the two of you been together?"

"About four years."

"Do you love him?"

"More than my laptop."

Marianne pauses for a moment and takes in the information, "Well," she begins, "my grandson definitely picked a good girl this time. You are definitely the perfect girl for him. And you are a beauty. Naturally, of course. None of those orange girls who followed him around. You are absolutely gorgeous," she steps a little closer, "and you have the most amazing hips I have ever seen. Those are definitely some birthing hips right there. Speaking of, when am I getting my next great-grand baby?" She eyes both Skye and Grant.

Grant's eyes go wide as Skye blushes, "Um, we haven't really discussed it yet Gramsy." Grant says, saving Skye. He wraps an arm around Skye's waist, "We're not getting married until the Spring. We don't plan on kids until after that."

"Fine," she sighs, "but I want one from you two before I die."

"Yes Gramsy," Grant says, chuckling. Marianne walks away to go make conversation with someone else while Grant just stands there with Skye who is still recovering from her interrogation from Grant's grandmother.

"Well, that was interesting," Skye says "When I came here, I was not expecting to be interrogated."

"But the good thing is that she likes you."

"Yeah, whatever, let's go do something."

* * *

"Everybody loves you," Grant says as he pulls back the covers of the bed and sits down.

"You really think so?" Skye says as she is in the bathroom removing her make-up.

"Oh I know so." Skye walks out of the bathroom. "There is no doubt in my mind that they didn't at least like you." Skye sits down on the bed next to Grant. "They made you the first ever MVP of our tackle football game, you kept my nieces and nephews entertained when they were starting to get antsy, you even cracked jokes about me. Relentlessly. That last one definitely put you at the top of their list."

"Wow," Skye says, "that's great. They seem to love me more than you."

"I wouldn't count on that."

"Please, your nieces and nephews wanted to play with me more than they did you."

"Whatever, that's beside the point."

"Is it?"

"Yes, and let's not forget the hardest person to impress in this family."

"Gramsy?" Skye asks nervously.

"Gramsy," Grant says with a smile. "She loves you."

Skye groans and falls forward, so her face is buried in the blanket, "She only loves me for my hips."

"Well, she has the right idea. Your hips are pretty magnificent."

Without sitting up, Skye reaches back and slaps Grant's arm, "Shut up," she says, but it is muffled by the bed.

"Come on, baby. Don't be like that." Grant says, leaning forward so he is lying slightly on top of Skye. "Cheer up." He takes his hands and places them on Skye's sides.

She stiffens, "Don't you dare."

"I'm gonna do it."

"Don't," Skye says, but then bursts out laughing as Grant begins to tickle her.

"Grant!" She screams as she flails around the bed, "Knock it off!"

"Not a chance," he smiles, continuing to tickle her. He continues to tickle her while she squirms and wiggles, trying to get out of his grasp, but does not succeed.

By the time he is finished tickling her, she is lying on her back on the bed, breathing heavily from laughing so hard. And Grant is hovering above her, on his hands and knees, laughing as well. He quickly leans forward, pressing his lips to hers. When he pulls away, she just looks up at him.

"What was that for?"

"I remembered what Gramsy said earlier."

"About what?"

"About wanting another great grand-baby," he smirks. "Figured we might as well practice a little, for when we actually start trying for that baby."

"Hmm," Skye says, putting her hand to her chin. She looks at Grant and smiles, "I'm game if you are."

Grant smiles wider, "I thought you'd never ask." And with that, he leans forward, kissing her passionately. She kisses him back, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and pulling him down towards her. All the while, of course, keeping as quiet as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below.
> 
> Also, quick note. To those of you who are reading Luck of the Draw. I am going on vacation this weekend, leaving today, and I cannot guarantee that I will have a new chapter up on Saturday. I will try my hardest to put one up, but if I cannot, then please be understanding. Thank you!
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
